


(OPEN) Taking Story/Fic Requests! (MAINLY SHIPPING) (NSFW, Kinks, Fetishes, Fandoms, Angst, Fluff, and more!)

by poggers_anonymous



Category: DreamSMP, dream_smp, mcyt
Genre: Anon - Freeform, Arin Hanson - Freeform, BBH, BBS, BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Banana Bus Squad - Freeform, CallMeKevin - Freeform, Dream Smp, DreamSMP - Freeform, E boys, Eddie - Freeform, EddieVR - Freeform, F/M, Fanfic, Fetish, Fetish Writing, GameGrumps, ImAllexx - Freeform, Irish Lads, James marriott - Freeform, Joshdub - Freeform, Juicyfruitsnacks - Freeform, Kink, Kink writing, M/M, Other, RTGame, RTGameCrowd - Freeform, Requests, Shipping fic, Story Requests, The E boys, The E-boys, Wilbur Soot - Freeform, WillNE - Freeform, Your Narrator - Freeform, anonymous, dan avidan - Freeform, daniel avidan - Freeform, dream - Freeform, e-boys, eboys, juicy, mcyt - Freeform, memeulous - Freeform, mully, narrator - Freeform, pog - Freeform, poggers, poggers anonymous, poggers_anonymous, skeppy - Freeform, the eboys, writing requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poggers_anonymous/pseuds/poggers_anonymous
Summary: I'm taking fic requests (for free!). Tell me in the comments about anything you want for the fandoms in the tags, and I'll get to writing it as soon as I can with quality!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	(OPEN) Taking Story/Fic Requests! (MAINLY SHIPPING) (NSFW, Kinks, Fetishes, Fandoms, Angst, Fluff, and more!)

I'm taking fic requests (for free!). Tell me in the comments about anything you want for the fandoms in the tags, and I'll get to writing it as soon as I can with quality!  
I will write pretty much anything, this includes extreme kinks and any type of shipping pair. Even joke ones written seriously.

If you like any of the following fandoms, and request stories about them, I'll be more likely to write it:

MCYT  
DreamSMP  
The Irish Lads (Including RTGame, CallMeKevin, Jacksepticeye, Dathi De Nogla, Terroriser)  
BBS/The Vanoss Crew (This will ignore all drama)  
GameGrumps

The E-Boys (Including Memeulous, ImAllexx, WillNE, James Marriott)

The Boys (Including JoshDub, Mully, YourNarrator, EddieVR, JuicyFruitSnacks)

I may update this later with more fandoms and more people.

EDIT: I'm currently (2/21/2021) working on some stories already, so expect some work soon! But don't let this make you think I'm too busy to write your ideas~

EDIT 2: I can't believe I have to add this, but due to recent events I must say: I will NOT write smut with minors or animals. That is non-negotiable.

Best wishes, and happy reading ;)


End file.
